


From Light Into Being

by Byacolate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Temple of Anubis is fertile ground for heroism, defensive tactics, and sweeping romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Light Into Being

**Author's Note:**

> Consider: Symmeitra

A solid wall lifts her from the ground at a speed that sucks the breath from her lungs. Satya quietly congratulates herself on her immaculate sense of balance and glances over a shoulder at the ground far below. Then, at Doctor Zhou who waves from the stone platform beside Bastion unit.

 

Satya scolds her beating heart for the spike of adrenaline and wiggles her fingers back. Where she had struggled to reach the archway before, Satya can now build her turrets with ease.

 

With a flick of her wrist, Satya applies a shield to Doctor Zhou’s armor scant seconds before someone attempts to breach her defenses. A Shimada: the younger. He fries to a crisp inside his metal shell despite the golden orb of his master.

 

Satya knows what comes next, and before she can duck behind cover, a second orb flies to her. It latches onto her very soul with its thick, draining aura; Satya staggers.

 

At the crack of a sniper rifle, the Bastion unit chirps as it crumbles. A pile of useless scrap metal and cogs. Yet despite the odds, Doctor Zhou leaps from her platform, gun at the ready. A second shot fires, but Doctor Zhou remains unscathed. A thick coat of ice covers the omnic on the ground until his limbs are frozen stiff. Doctor Zhou lines up her shot.

 

The orb of discord falls when the the omnic‘s body shatters, and with its release Satya’s body and soul feel lighter both.

 

Another wall of ice juts up from the ground the very second a third crack echoes through the Temple of Anubis. Doctor Zhou turns back to give Satya two cheerful thumbs up. In return, Satya offers a smile.

  
  
  


 

 

“You have my thanks,” Satya tells her, once the simulation has ended. “For your assistance earlier.”

 

Unlike Lacroix across the locker room, Doctor Zhou manages to look even less imposing than usual out of her gear. She dresses in colors as soft as she is, pastel greens and yellows. Doctor Zhou adjusts her glasses, all pink-cheeked and smiling.

 

“It was no trouble!” She clasps her hands before her. The sunny yellow of her cardigan suits her disposition. “We’re a team!”

 

“She is lucky to have had you on guard,” Lacroix says, shutting her own locker with a snap. “Her pretty head was next in my sights.”

 

“Ohh,” Doctor Zhou chides, wagging her finger at a smiling Lacroix. “You’re just a bully!”

 

“And a very good one,” Lacroix agrees with a bow, all showmanship. Satya cannot help but agree.

 

“Regardless,” Satya continues, piling her hair atop her head in a bun to cool the damp nape of her neck, “I am grateful for your aid.”

 

“So am I!” Doctor Zhou says, touching her throat. “Oh - for yours, I mean! Thank you for the shields.”

 

“We are a team,” Satya primly tells her.

 

Doctor Zhou titters, covering her smile with the back of her hand. She touches her hair, the baubles of her earrings, her throat as Satya removes her gear. When Lacroix finally strides from the room, she pipes up with the speed and intensity of a burst dam: “Perhaps you would allow me to buy you a coffee? Out of gratitude.”

 

Satya looks her over, surprise evident before she can school her expression.

 

“Your gratitude is unnecessary,” she says. “And I don’t drink coffee.”

 

“Oh.” Doctor Zhou fiddles with the sleeves of her cardigan, her smile impish. “Then… maybe you would take _me_ to dinner? Out of your gratitude.”

 

Satya finds herself startled into laughter. It can be a cruel noise, so she touches her fingers to her lips. Intrigued.

 

“I am partial to Thai cuisine,” she says, closing her locker with finality.

 

Doctor Zhou claps her hands once, delighted. Satya notices that her nails are cut short and painted light blue. On the nails of her thumbs are painted snowflakes. “This will be great!”

 

Satya watches her go, returning a cheerful wave.

 

This, she thinks, will be _interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the real POTG was the damage we blocked along the way.
> 
> Inquire about fic requests [here!](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Tumblr: [wardencommando](http://wardencommando.tumblr.com/).  
> Battle.net ID: byacolate#1589


End file.
